A piezoelectric sensor is configured to elastically deform and thereby generate a voltage when pressure is applied to the piezoelectric sensor. Additionally, the piezoelectric sensor can also elastically deform when a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric sensor. The piezoelectric sensor can have one or more piezoelectric film located therein. The piezoelectric film can itself respond such that when it is elastically deformed it generates a voltage.